Love comes in Strange Ways
by SonamyFan16
Summary: This is basically Shadow and Silver confessing their love to the girls of their dreams who are Rouge and Blaze through POETRY. Shadouge, Silvaze, and one more couple. You will find out who is the 3rd couple. Please R & R.


**Love comes in Strange Ways**

**This one is like two couples band together in one poem. The bold is Shadow's lines and the Italicize is Silver's. Also another thing is that both Shadow and Silver describe the girls they like mostly personality and appearance and the girls they like are completely opposite of each other. But there are some things that are similar between the two girls. LOL XD Hope you enjoy! The Characters don't belong to me, they belong to SEGA.  
**

**She is very flirty ** _She is very shy_

**She is sometimes never serious **_She is always serious_

**She is a jewel thief **_She is a princess_

**Her eyes are the color of sapphire **_Her eyes are the color of light fire_

**Her fur is the color of ivory **_Her fur is the color of lavender_

**Jewels is all she ever thinks about **_ She is always in deep thought_

**Sometimes she can be nice **_She is always nice_

**Sometimes trustworthy **_She is always trustworthy_

**I can say we both are anti-heroes **_I can say we both are heroes_

**She is my G.U.N. partner **_She is my partner to save the future_

**She may look innocent, but she's not **_She is an innocent princess_

**White devil she is **_ Lavender and shy princess she is_

**She can be kind sometimes **She can be nice all the time

**She gave me a reason to live **_She gave me a reason to keep hoping_

**At first was just a friend **_At first was just a friend_

**Shadow **& _Silver_

Both at first was just a friend, but now it turns into love

But they both seem to always come up on our mind

They both are very helpful and kind

They both are very attractive

They both caught our attention

They both are very pretty

Though they are different

There is one thing that is most important that they are similar

And that is: THAT WE BOTH LOVE THEM!

"Whoa Shads, do you really mean that," Rouge asked with shock.

"Yes ever since I first met you, basically how can I say it to be more romantic, I know you are my precious jewel," Shadow replied in a romantic tone in his voice.

"Aww Shads, to tell you the truth I love you too with all my heart," Rouge said as she and Shadow leaned in as Shadow decides to close the gap between and slip into a passionate moment where nothing even matter right now except for the love they are giving to each other.

"Silver I am happy," Blaze said as she blushed bright red.

"Well every word I said in that poem is true and I love you, it was because of you I was able to keep on hoping to create a better future and for that I thank you my princess," Silver replied as he took hold of Blaze's hand and kissed it. Blaze giggles softly as Silver gave her a hug.

They stare at each other, but both our silent at first that is until they leaned in and felt passion rushing into both of their hearts filling with happiness from finally both Shadow and Silver confessing their love to the girls Rouge and Blaze.

Amy was watching as Sonic and Knuckles were watching both couples kissing with passion and love. Amy got an idea and said "Oh Sonic when are you going to confess." As she was taking out her Piko Piko Hammer with fire in her eyes.

"Come on Sonic just tell Amy the truth," Knuckles said urging Sonic to already confess his feelings. Sonic blushes furiously and decides to go through with it since he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Well how about I do it now," Sonic said with panic hoping Amy wouldn't kill him if he didn't confess.

"Okay then go on Sonic darling," Amy said in her cute and sweet voice.

"Well here goes," Sonic replied as he started:

Oh my pink rose

You are very ravishing

Your fur is the color of a delicate sweet heart

You may look innocent, but you showed me you can be tough

With your precious hammer you also showed you can be rough

Though I ran from you, you still never gave up

More and more I run from you

More and more I long to see your face

You truly are an amazing and beautiful rose

One that can eternally remain beautiful

And I have to say I was wrong about you, being annoying

Amy twitches at this fact about to ready to summon her hammer once again until Knuckles held her back to calm her down.

But you truly are a rose who can be gentle and tough

I truly admire that about you

You truly are nice though

I have to admit at first I thought we would just be friends

That changed through the years

Until I got to know you more

You truly won my heart over

I feel that if you were no longer here with me

I would never be able to love again

I would die for you

And I would love to say that I LOVE YOU, AMY ROSE

I have really fallen for you

And all those chances you gave me

I am deciding to take a chance with you

And decide to make your dreams become reality

By taking you out on dates, where you want to go

And so Amy Rose will you be my girlfriend

"YES SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND," Amy screamed with delight and tears in her eyes as she jumps into the blue hedgehog's arms.

"Sorry Ames I guess I just had to think deeply about this before I made my decision."

"It's okay Sonic I understand," Amy replied as she and Sonic stare at each other for a brief moment until their lips started to inch closer and closer ready to feel the other's tender lips that will soon turn into deep passion. Then their lips met into a passionate kiss, but was pretty gentle.

After Shadow and Rouge and Silver and Blaze stopped kissing they saw the two hedgehogs kissing with gentle and tender passion.

They all four got an idea and decided to make a lot of noise and start screaming and whistling with all their might.

Sonic and Amy were still kissing a few seconds later they breathed for air and stare at each other. Only to be interrupted by whistling and screaming from Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze.

"YEAH AMY YOU GO GIRL KISS THAT GUY'S TENDER LIPS WITH SOME LOVE," Rouge screamed.

"SONIC BRING AMY CLOSER TO YOU," Blaze suggested as she started laughing, while Shadow and Silver start whistling their loudest.

Sonic and Amy blushed furiously and both yelled out loud "WOULD YOU ALL CUT IT OUT."

Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver stopped their attempts and all said "Congratulations."

**Sorry if it was short. Just something that came into my mind. Shadouge and Silvaze are two of my fav couples. Some Sonamy at the end too. X3 **


End file.
